Double Storyshift
by Popculturefan00
Summary: Based on the Storyshift AU, only it is a Storyshift of Storyshift. I do not own Undertale or Storyshift and if Double Storyshift is already a thing, please tell me.
1. Howdy I'm Flowey

Double Storyshift.

 **A/N I don't own Undertale or Storyshift. This is basically a storyshift that has been shifted again. I want you to try and guess the character roles.**

Frisk pouted and crossed their arms, having to watch the same intro, every time they reset. Frisk was happy, but they did a True reset, to try and save two they could never; Asriel and Chara. They were going to try something different, Until, they succeeded. Luckily, with a true reset, Everyone's memories were wiped, even Frisk's, though they could tell when something wasn't right.

When they got to the naming screen, they put in the name they had always put in 'Chara'. However, this time, instead of 'The True Name', they got 'nope', which was what they normally got if they put in 'sans'. Frisk thought this was wierd, and so they put in a generic name, 'Human', they got 'Is this name correct?' They selected yes.

They went throught the Underground, surprised to see almost everyone had different roles. Even moreso, Frisk was surprised that Asriel and Chara were alive, and Napstablook and Mettaton had taken their places. This was the first Storyshift.

(A few storyshifts later)

Frisk was used to 'Metta' being the true name, so of course Frisk would be wierded out if They couldn't use it. From then on, Frisk decided to use 'Human' For all runs.

Frisk woke up on the flowers, as usual. They went into the next room to be greeted by an eerily farmiliar buttercup, but the petals were spikier than usual. Welp, Frisk waited until the flower spoke in order to guess who it was this time. "H-howdy, I'm...uh...I'm Flowey? Yes, I'm Flowey...Flowey the F-flower. Erm y-yoy must be new to the Underground, so...um I-i'm not uh one of the bad guys, b-but I'ill show you how things w-work around here." Flowey said, giving an innocent wink, as Frisk was pulled into battle.

"That h-heart is your soul n-now it is w-weak, but it can uh... grow strong with a-a lot of LV? LV stands for uh LOVE? A-anyway, you can gain LV w-with my help. H-here, catch these." Flowey said, Frisk ran into them, just to get things over with.

"S-sorry, I-I uh...I messed up y-you're a h-human, s-so, it's uh...it's kill or b-be killed. So...so actually I'm doing you a favour...by killing you now." Flowey said, surrounding Frisk with bullets. Frisk ran into the bullets, their HP being restored. Flowey was hit by a fireball, and a boss monster came into view. The boss monster was wearing robes, like Toriel's, and looked like her, ecxept they were indigo, and navy blue where the delta rune was.

"Howdy, I am Asriel, I take care of the Ruins. I come down this way to see if Anyone's fallen down, do not be afraid, little one, I will guide you through the catacombs." Asriel said, he looked older, and had long, thin horns, but not the marks on his face, like his god of hyperdeath form in the origional timeline. Frisk followed him going to save.

"Ngahhhhhhhhhh, seeing the RUINS loom above fills you with DETERMINATION." The voice in their head said. Frisk saved their progress.

 **A/N I forgot to add, I will end the chapter at every save point.**


	2. Playing through the leaves

Frisk followed Asriel through the archway as they entered the next room Frisk knew the solution to the puzzle by heart, but knew that Asriel would show them the puzzle. "Down here, the Ruins are full of puzzles, aincent fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to be able to progress." Asriel said, as he walked over the pressure plates and flipped the switch. The door opened.

Frisk followed Asriel into the next room. "I want to see if you can solve this puzzle, flip the switches on the wall. Do not worry, young one, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." Frisk went up to the switches surrounded by yellow marker, where Asriel left a note, saying to flip the switch. "I am very pleased with you, young one, we shall proceed." Asriel said, progressing to the next room.

Frisk enered the room where the training dummy was. "Now, as a human living in the Underground, monsters will try to attack you, but they'll easily let you win if you are kind to them, practice being kind by talking to the dummy." Asriel said

The fight began, in the origional universe, Chara would narrate the battle. This, however wasn't the origional universe. "NGAHHHHHHH a DUMMY appeared! " The voice said.

Frisk pushed Act, then Dummy, then talk. "Hello dummy, even though this is pointless, talking to you because you're not alive" Frisk said, knowing that whatever they said, will anger the Mad Dummy in waterfall.

"You talk to the dummy, it doesn't seem like it wants to talk, Asriel seems happy NGAHHHH battle WON though you got nothing from it!" The voice said, narraring before Frisk exited 'battle mode' as they called it.

Frisk followed Asriel to the next room, where the spike puzzle was. "There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it!" Asriel stated.

Frisk was pullled into another battle before they got to the spiks. "NGAHHHH Froggit hopps CLOSE!" The voice stated.

Frisk pressed the Act, then Froggit, then Compliment. "Hey, I like your patterns." Frisk said.

"Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattred anyway." The voice said, as the froggit launched one of their attack patterns, this one consisted of flies. Asriel glared at the frog, with his god of hyperdeath marks appearing on his face, the froggit went away. "You won! And yet again, earned NOTHING!" The voice said before exiting battle mode.

"This is the puzzle, but...here, follow me." Asriel said, Frisk kept close. "Puzzles are a little too dangerous for now" Asriel said, scratching the back of his head. The two went into the next room, the impossibly long one.

"I am afraid I will have to leave you be, so this room will strictly be a test of your independance." Asriel said, before running off ahead. Frisk wwalked at a leisurely pace. Just for fun, when they got up to the pillar they went to the other wall. Asriel came out to where he thought Frisk would be and began his monolouge. "Young child, I have some errands I must go on, and it is my best interest that you stay here, however, I will give you a Cell Phone, call me if you need anything." He said, holding out the phone to Frisk.

Frisk sighed when they got the phone, it was aincent as usual. Frisk played around with the different options. The only difference in this timeline, was instead of the 'call her 'mom'' option, it was changed to 'call him 'dad''.

Frisk dialled the last option "Hey, Dad...it is alright that I called you that right?" Frisk said, stiffling a giggle.

"Hello child...wait...did you just... call me 'dad'? Well, that's alright I suppose, I guess I am a father figure to those who fall." Asriel said.

A few minutes later, Frisk called again, this time, choosing the flirt option. "You know why you have white fur? Because you're sugar to me~" Frisk said, awaiting a response.

"...Aww, how nice of you, flattering a grown man like me!" Asriel said in response.

A few minutes later, Frisk got a call from Asriel. " Hey, uh, sorry about the wait, I will be another five minutes." Asriel explained.

Frisk decided to call again, using the flirt option for the second and final time. "Hey~ are you a thief, cause I think you just stole my heart." Frisk stated.

"W-What! Are you serious!... and after asking to call me 'dad' as well, you are sure a wierd child." Asriel said.

Frisk got bored of waiting and so they decided to exit the room. As soon as they did so, they got a call from Asriel "Hello, I am just calling to see that you have not left the room, but if you want to explore, please be careful" Asriel stated.

Frisk walked into the northern room, where there was some monster candy. Frisk loved candy, and so, they tried to get as much as they could, but only managed to get four pieces, before the bowl fell onto the floor. "NGAHHHHHHHHHHH look at what you've DONE!" The voice retorted in anger.

Frisk walked out of the room and over to the save star. "NGAHHHH messing up the leaf pile whilst you are playing fills you with DETERMINATION" The voice said. Frisk saved the game.


	3. The mouse hole

A/N I won't do the random encounters.

Frisk walked down the hall into the next room. Before they knew it, they were falling down some loose ground. Frisk noticed a door on the other side where they could climb up. Frisk made their way into the next room.

Frisk got a call from Asriel "Howdy, for no reason in particular, do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?" Asriel said.

"Butterscotch." Frisk replied, they always said that, as they loved the taste of creamy caramelised butter.

"Butterscotch huh? thank you for your preferance." Asriel said, then hung up. Frisk took a few steps before they got yet another call from Asriel. "Hello, just caling to confirm that you do not dislike cinnamon, I mean you wouldn't turn your nose up if you found it on your plate?" Asriel asked.

"No, I do not dislike cinnamon, I just like Butterscotch better." Frisk admitted.

"Ah, thank you for your input, young one." Asriel said, hanging up once again.

Frisk read the sign at the northern end of the room. It said 'three out of four rocks reccomend you push them.' Frisk pushed the lone rock and the spikes went down. Frisk progressed.

In the next room, there was simply, a hallway in a zig-zag fashion, or that was so they thought. Frisk fell down onto some red leaves. They read the sign on the far end of the room, whic said 'Do not step on the leaves. Frisk had a feeling of familiarity, and went back up to the hall. Frisk wove through the hallway, imagining the path through the leaves behind them.

It took a few tries before Frisk made it through the puzzle. The next room had three of the grey rocks. Frisk started with the bottom one. To Frisk's surprise, the rock spoke. "Whoa there, pardner, who said ya could push me around?" The rock had a mysterious western accent.

"Um could you please move over?" Frisk asked, hoping the rock would cooperate.

"So you askin' me to move? sure thing pumpkin" The rock said, as they moved a few inches.

"Can you move a bit more?" Frisk asked, starting to get irritated.

"Hmm, ya want me to move smeore? Okay." The rock said, moving a few inches to the left. Wow, this rock was really annoying.

"Please move over to the switch" Frisk said, voice staying calm. The rock did as it was told, moving to the switch. The row of spikes lowered. Frisk went to cross, but the rock moved and the spikes shot back up. "Can you please stay on the switch?" Frisk asked, seeming a bit ticked off.

"Ya want me ta stay there, ya givin me a real workout kid" The rock said, as if it was more effort to stay there. Frisk crossed the spikes.

Asriel called before Frisk could make it to the next room. "Howdy, you do not have any allergies?" Asriel asked.

"None that I know of. Why are you asking?" Frisk asked, puzzled.

"That's good, though why I am asking ... uh no reason in particular." Asriel said before he hung up.

Frisk entered the next room, which was more of a hallway. In the centre of the hallway, there was a table with some cheese on it. The cheese was stuck to the table there was a mouse hole on the other side. "NGAHHHH hoping that ONE day the mouse will FINALLY get the cheese, it fills you with DETERMINATION!" The voice said as Frisk pressed the golden star next to the table.


	4. Asriel's home

Frisk walked from the hallway into the next room. A figure with a white sheet draped over their form was blocking the path. Frisk could see white paws coming from beneath the sheet, and long horns, almost twice the width of Asriel's poling through the top. Frisk went up to the figure, who had dozed off. Guessing from the deep, low pitched snoring, the figure was male. As Frisk got near though, they realised that he was actually pretending to be asleep. Frisk gave the figure a little shove

The figure attacked and Frisk went into battle mode. Frisk smiled patiently at the man. "Just leave me be." The man said sternly, sending a wave of fire bullets that fell in no particular pattern, but were easy enough to dodge.

Frisk told a joke "What do you call a Deer with no eyes? No-eye-deer." Frisk said (I know it's not the best, but my mind is blank in terms of jokes) The man laughed. He did not feel up to attacking, so he made his bullets avoid Frisk on purpose. Frisk told the man another pun. "What did you call a deer with no legs and no eyes? Still No-eye-deer!.

The man laughed harder. "Let me try..." The man said, seeming lost in thought." What did one plant say when the other plant was lying? I don't be-leaf what you are saying is true to it's roots!" The man said. Frisk laughed, making the man happy.

"NGAHHHHHHH you WON! earned 0EXP and 0GOLD!" The voice said as the battle ended.

"Ah, I usually come to the Ruins to see my son, but it seems as though I have met someone new, who is a nice person instead. I'll get out of your way." The man said, walking into the northern room. Frisk decided to check out the eastern room first.

In the eastern room, there was a sign that said 'Spider bakesale. All proceeds go to real spiders.' Frisk decided to leave some g in the small web. Some spiders crawled down and gave them a dougnut.

Frisk then went to the northern room, which was another hallway, there were three frogs in the room. Towards the end of the room, Frisk got a call from Asriel. "Hello, I haven't cleaned up in ages, so feel free to pick up what you see laying about. Though, you might want to keep room in your pockets for other stuff." Asriel said, before hanging up. Frisk only had two pockets, the three peices of Monster candy and the doughnut fit easily in one pocket, whilst the other pocket was completely empty. What was amazing though, was the doughnut didn't make any mess in the pocket, in fact it didn't even get any lint on it.

In the next room, Frisk noticed six obvious pitfalls. They went into the one nearest to them, where they fell into a room with a vegetable poking it's head out of the ground. Turns out it was a sort of a giant parsnip with a face. Frisk patted their stomach, saying that they were hungry. "Eat your greens!" The vegetable said, sending an array of bullets down at Frisk and one green bullet shaped carrot. Frisk manouvered their soul through the bullets to touch the green bullet. they got hit by a couple of the bullets before their soul touched the green bullet and 1 hp was healed.

Frisk was then able to spare them. "NGAHHHH tou WON and earned 0EXP and 5GOLD!" The voice said, before Frisk exited battle mode. Frisk climbed back up and went down the pitfall on the opposite wall. There they found a faded ribbon, which they equiped. Frisk didn't know why the bandage on their cheek was magically put into their pockets, and why it couldn't stay on their face, but they shrugged it off. (You cannot wear more than one extra article of clothing so it seems)

Frisk climbed back up and went to the pitfall next to the one they just fell down. They saw the man from before. "Howdy, it seems as though I have fallen down, can you help me get back up? Ah, excuse my manners, I forgot to excuse myself, my name is Asgore." Asgore said.

"You know the ladder is right there." Frisk said, pointing to the ladder.

"Ah, so it is. Thank you human." Asgore said, climbing up the ladder.

Frisk climbed back up as well. They went to the pitfall on the opposite wall to the one they just fell down. Frisk found a lever and pulled it. They heard a clikcing sound.

Frisk went into the next room, there were three switches, none of them in this room did anything. Frisk then went into the next room. Frisk saw a blue switch behind a pillar, they heard a clicking sound when it was pressed. In the next room, they went past the blue switch, going to the green switch, which was behind the next nearest pillar. The next room, all switches were visible, though they went for the red switch, at the furthest end of the room.

The next room was a hallway, that branched into two different directions. Frisk took the eastern path first, entering a balcony, where a toy knife was on the ground. Frisk decided to leave it be as they had no need for it.

Frisk walked down the northern path, which lead to a room with a house at the end and a tree surrounded by red leaves. " That took longer than I anticipated" Asriel said, calling Frisk. He set down the phone when he saw Frisk. "Ah you're here, and not a scratch." Asriel said, Frisk had eaten some monster candy, which they were surprised healed their HP.

"Come small one, I have a surprise waiting for you!" Asriel said, leading Frisk towards the house.

"NGAHHHH the smell of freshly baked pie fills YOU with DETERMINATION!" The voice said as Frisk saved.


	5. The convieniently placed prop

Frisk followed Asriel inside. "Smell that? Surprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie, made especially for you! I will hold off on chocolate pie for tonight." Asriel exclaimed. "But there's another surprise, follow me." He said, leading the human child to a door. "Your room! uh, feel free to exp-... wait, something's burning." Asriel said as he dashed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Frisk went inside and went to sleep, as they were very tired from their journey. When Frisk woke, there was a slice of pie on the floor, they quickly put it in their inventory for later. Frisk went past the room under renovations and into a room hat Frisk guessed belonged to Asriel. On the desk, there was an open book, curious, the human read the circled passage. 'Why did the ghost ride the elevator? To lift his spirits!' was written on the page, Frisk flipped through the rest of the book, but it was all filled with Ghost puns.

Frisk explored the kitchen next, and for some reason, the fridge had a name brand teabag in it. Apart from that, nothing else was in the kitchen, so they went back to where Asriel was. "Up already I see, is there anything you want?" Asriel asked, as if he didn't see Frisk walk past him twice.

"Actually yeah, I wanna go home." Frisk said

"This is your home now. How about I read you 52 facts about chocolate? Did you know that chocolate comes from the cacao bean?" Asriel asked.

"Yes, but I want to leave the ruins!" Frisk said.

"Stay here, I have something to do." Asriel said, and with that, he was off. Frisk followed the young boss monster into the basement. "Child, please, go upstairs now. Child, I am doing this for your own good. If you leave, they, Chara will kill you mercilessly. I have seen it, each child falls, they leave they die. Go upstairs now, this is your final warning." Asriel said, as Frisk kept following him through the basement, until the two came to a stop at large iron doors. "Fine, if you want to leave so badly, then prove to me that you are strong enough to survive." Asriel said as the battle began.

"I will not fight you, I just want to leave." Frisk said, whilst dodging fireballs and stars.

"Fight me or run!" Asriel said, sending more bullets.

"NO!" Frisk shouted

"Just let me win! You will be happy here!" Asriel shouted, sending bullets that Frisk dodged. Frisk was low on HP, but they could see that Asriel was trying to miss on purpose. "Haha. Is it not pathetic? I failed to protect a mere child." Asriel said as the battle ended.

"I know the Ruins get small once you get used to them. You may go, but if you do, please, do not return, it is better knowing that you will not come back, than hold on to false hope." Asriel said, hugging Frisk, before walking away with a tar in his eye.

Frisk walked down the long, long hallway. They eventually came to a room. "Y-you are very clever for a ... um child. A-anyway, what happens if you meet a c-cold blooded killer? You will ... er ... you will die, that is u-until you give up. Y-you won't last long in a world of kill or be killed." Flowey said when she greeted them. She lauged maniacally, before disappearing into the earth.

Frisk went through the door and out into the freezing cold, they walked down a narrow path, stopping dead in their tracks when they heard footsteps coming behind them. "Darling, don't you know how to greet an old celebrity? Turn around and shake my hand." A male voice spoke slowly. Frisk turned to see a tall figure extend a gloved hand. Frisk took the hand and a jolt went through their body.

"Heh, the old joybuzzer in the hand trick, hilarious. The name's Metta, short for Mettaton. You're a human? correct? I'm more of an entertainer, but watch out for my cousin, Napstablook, he's dead set on capturing a human. Actually, that's him over there, just walk over this gap, mu cuz built it to spook people." Mettaton, a robot in pink slippers, black leggings a pink hoodie and a grey shirt underneath the hoodie said in a softer voice as the two walked across the gap.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped prop." Mettaton instructed. Frisk obliged, moments before a white ghost, wearing a black scarf came into view. "Sup cuz." Metta said lazily.

"You know what's 'sup', cousin, it's been eight days and you still haven't set. Your. Traps! What have you been doing!?" Napstablook asked, shouting.

"Staring at this cool prop, and I've done some work, a Met-a-ton of work." Metta punned, winking.

"Ugh, you are so lazy, what if a Human comes through? I must capture a human, then I, the great Napstablook, will have what is rightfully mine!" Napstablook said, striking a pose.

"Maybe this prop will help ya." Metta said.

"You are so LAZY!" Napstablook said

"Heh, someone's been going through with their work." Metta punned and winked again.

"i'll...go...finish my traps... as for your work...put a little more...elbow grease...into it...OOH OH HOO" Napstablook muttered, before floating away. Frisk came out from behind the prop.

"Actually, my cuz needs some cheering up, so it'd help if you kept pretending to be a human, kay darling." Metta said before walking off.

Frisk then went into the next room. "NGAHHHHHH the convenient shape of the prop still fills you with DETERMINATON" Human said as Frisk saved.


	6. The Ghost Sandwich

Frisk walked over from the save point to the next room, which was really a hallway. Frisk saw Metta talking to Napstablook. "now...as i was saying... about Papyrus..." Napstablook satated. The ghost turned to see Frisk standing there. "Oh, my god, Mettaton! Is that a Human!?" Napstablook exitedly squealed.

"Eh, that's a stick. But what's that in front of the stick?" Metta said, pointing toward Frisk, who stepped over a heavy looking branch.

"(Is that a human?)" Napstablook whispered to Metta.

"(Yes)" Metta whispered back.

"Ooh oh hoo, I have done it! Papyrus will be glad, I'll be in the guard for sure!" Napstablook said. "Human! Pass, only if you dare! For there are deadly traps ahead! Carefully crafted, by I, the amazing Napstablook." Napstablook explained as he floated away, Metta in tow.

Frisk went past a room with a hastily structured guard post. The next hallway also had a guard post. Frisk walked past it. "Did anything move? If something did move, for example, a human, I'll make sure it never moves again." A voice sounded, as a dog popped up from his post. The battle began. Frisk tried petting the dog. "Don't move an inch." The dog said, Frisk took the dog's advice and the cyan coloured attack phased right through them. Frisk then pet the dog again. "WHat! I'Ve been Pet? Pot? Pat? Pit? Pet?" The dog said.

"NGAHHHHHH, you earned 50g and 0 EXP" Human narrated, as Frisk exited battle mode.

"I'm gonna need dog treats, after being pet by something not moving." The dog said, who revealed himself to be doggo.

Frisk went into the next room, where Metta was standing, to give Frisk advice on Napstablook's blue attack. To the northern end of the room, Frisk saw a nice cream cart, selling nice creams for 15g. Frisk bought a couple and ate one to heal themselves. Metta tried to sell them fried snow, but Frisk refused.

In the next room, Metta and Napstablook were waiting for Frisk. "You see, my cousin and I have set quite a few traps. Like here, for example, is the invisible electricity maze, shocking, I know." Napstablook said. Metta activated it, but forgot to give the orb to Frisk. When Frisk touched a wall of the maze, Metta put a show by acting like he was electrocuted.

"It's okay, this orb is just for show, darling~, though you may want to hold onto that, it will detect the electric current early." Metta explained, leaving a trail of footprints in the snow for Frisk to follow.

"That may have been too easy, ut the next trap, my cousin set up on his own, try and get past it OOh Oh Hoo." And with that, Napstablook and Metta were gone.

In the next room, there was the two cousins, in the centre of the room, though, there was a cage, held up by a stick, inside it was some cake. "Uh, Mettaton, I can't see the trap!" Napstablook explained.

" Trust me, it's there." Metta said. Frisk walked right past it, and Napstablook pointed it out. "Oh no, I knew I should have used today's cake instead." Metta said.

"I really can't believe you! Cake is lame, cookies are way better! Human, you agree with me, don't you?" Napstablook asked.

"Yes, cookies are better." Frisk said, appeasing the ghost.

" I told you so!" Napstablook stated. Frisk followed them into the next room, where a tile puzzle was waiting. "Now, this puzzle was crafted by the expertise of DR Sans himself. Red tiles are impassable, green tiles emmit a sound, where you will fight a monster, blue tiles are water tiles that are pirahna infested, orange tiles are orange scented, which pirahnas like, so be careful. Yellow tiles are electicity tiles, and if they're next to blue, will electricute the water, purple tiles have lemon scented soap on them, so you will slide to the next tile, oh and pirhanas don't like lemons, so that's okay, finally, pink tiles do nothing at all. Also, this puzzle is COMPLETELY RANDOM!" Napstablook explained.

Metta flipped the swithch. The tiles changed colours, until it stopped on red on either side and pink on the middle. "You know, DR Sans is also the person who made this body for me, though, that over there was my old design, which was scraped and reused as this." Metta explained. Frisk made it to the next room, where there was a table with a ghost sandwich. Frisk tried to eat the ghost sandwich, but it phased through them.

"NGAHHH, seeing that someday, this mouse will find a way to get the sandwich and not through it fills you with DETERMINATION!" Human said as Frisk saved.


	7. Lesser Dog

Frisk moved on from the ghost sandwich. The next room they arrived in had a snowball on the ice. Frisk had a feeling that they were meant to play minigolf, using their feet and this snowball. They punted the snowball untill it went into the hole. A green flag came up, telling them of their kindness for the ball. In the next room, there was a puzzle, the puzzle had a few switches and a pressure plate there were spikes at the end, which were raised very high. Frisk pushed the switches, following the instructions on a sign in a strange handwriting. Once they had finished, they stepped on a pressure plate, deactivating the puzzle. "...so...my ghost sandwich...did you eat it..." Napstablook asked. Frisk shook their head, telling the truth. "oh...more for me..." Napstablook said.

Frisk went into the next room, where there was a similar puzzle, only this time, more switches " This puzzle is in the shape of Mettaton's face!" Napstablook exclaimed (Sorry, I just had to have something with Mettaton's face.) There was a note posted on the pine tree that told Frisk what they needed to do. Frisk flipped the switch behind said tree and stepped on the pressure plate, deactivating the puzzles.

Metta was on the other side of where the spikes were. "So, you got my note?" He asked. "Fun fact, a couple of years ago, Blooky and I were completely different people. Blooky had very low self esteem, and I believed fame was everything. Ever since I pushed him to start training with Papyrus, he has been exited about joining the royal guard and I feel worthless, but for other reasons." Metta said, turning away.

The next room, Frisk continued east, finding a switch hidden in the snow. The pressed it, wondering if it would do anyrhing, when they were ambushed, by an anthromorphic white pomeranian called lesser dog. Frisk barely even raised their hand and the lesser dog got exited. Frisk pet the dog, whilst dodging attacks. As they kept petting, the dog's neck grew. "You may have a Problem" Human said bluntly. "NGAHHHHHHH, Would. You. Stop. Already!" Human shouted and Frisk obliged.

Frisk then went down the southern path, noticing that there should have been spikes there, but there wasn't. Frisk crossed the gap, which had an invisible rope bridge running across.

Two hooded figures, who were revealed to be anthromorphic beagles studied Frisk. "What's that smell? (Where's that smell?) If you're a smell (Identify yourself!) The two said in unison. The battle started. The dogs were further revealed to be Dogamay and Dogaressa. Frisk started off by rolling in the dirt and snow. They dodged attacks. Frisk then let the dogs sniff them again. After petting the two dogs, Frisk spared them. "Wow, dogs pet other dogs? (Who knew, dogs pet each other.)" The two dogs said in unison. Their minds had been expanded.

Frisk walked into the next room, where the lesser dog was working on a snowdog, but couldn't get the neck right. "NGAHHHHH, seeing Lesserdog try to build the perfect snowdog fills you with DETERMINATION!" Human shouted as Frisk saved.


	8. Snowdin

The next room had switches on top of slippery Ice. Through trial and error, Frisk slid over the Ice in different patterns. They fell down once or twice. On the lower level, there was a lump of snow with a black scarf tied around the neck and another snowlump, with some metal chucked on it. Frisk guessed that it was quite hard to make a snow robot.

A feeling of Deja'vu washed over them. In the origional timeline, Papyrus was able to make a snow skeleton. Even in the first storyshift, Asriel managed to make a snow kid (Child boss monster) and Chara made a snow angel (LOL). So why couldn't Metta make a snowbot? Frisk wondered to themelf.

A few tries later, and Frisk finally solved the puzzle, connecting the bridge through the tree tunnel. They came out on the other side, wearing a cowboy hat made out of snow. They continued east.

The next room, there was several snow poffs. One of which, was a camera, with snow lazily pushed over the top, and another one had 35G inside it. Frisk saw the tiny doghouse and decided that it had to be bigger than that n the inside. Frisk checked the last snow poff, before continuing onto the bridge.

Only, it wasn't a snow poff, it was a white pomeranian in a mecha suit. The dog was known as Greater dog. Frisk hadn't the slightest Idea on what to do, not even a touch of deja'vu. Frisk threw their stick and hoped it would work. The dog brought it back in it's mouth. Happily contended, the dog let them spare it. "You WON! Earned 0EXP and 65GOLD!" Human shouted.

Frisk came across a ravine, with Metta and Napstablook on the other end. "Go on, darling, don't be afraid." Metta cheered. Frisk tested the ravine, and sure enough, they could cross it.

"You made it this far...I had a trap planned, but...you're nice, so the last trap you will face is a battle with me OOOH HO HOO!" Napstablook stated, before floating away.

"Actually, the ravine was the trap, my cousin painted the ground to make it look like a ravine. To improve their mood, I told them to make you think that there was another trap that they didn't really want to use." Metta exclaimed. Frisk came to Snowdin town. They brought some food and slept at the inn, before coming to the save star.

"NGAHHHHH Finally! You have reached town and you are filled with Determination." Human exasperated, as Frisk saved.


	9. Waterfall

Frisk went over from the save point to explore around Snowdin. They went to the north of Snowdin, where there was not much, except for a couple of blobs playing human and monster and a wolf throwing Ice down a river. Frisk went to the end where there was nothing. They turned to go back, when they got a phone call. "Hello, can I speak to G- Hang on, have I got the wrong number? ... Oh it's the wrong number, the wrong number song. We're very sorry we got it wrong! Oh it's the wrong number the wrong number song, we're very sorry we got it Wrong!" The voice sang

Frisk clicked off the phone and resumed exploring. They went past Grillby's and the Library ... Wait! The sign was spelt as 'Librarby'! They then came to a huge log cabin with a wreath on the door and a pirate flag sticking through the roof.

Frisk had enough and moved on. The fog got more dense as they went further. They saw a figure in the distance who happened to be Napstablook. "Human...I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass...especially if I want Papyrus to recognise my worth...especially if being in the royal guard will benefit me greatly. Human, Prepare to be captured by the mighty Napstablook." Napstablook stated as they were ppulled into Battle Mode.

"Hey, you can posses me anytime, Blooky~" Frisk said, flirting.

"oh...flirting...i see...so you can lower my guard? I wonder if you can withstand my blue attack!" Napstablook said as blue tears rained down. As the battle went on, Frisk dodged an array of tears sent by the ghost." Soon, you'll get to see my special attack.!" Napstablook exclaimed, sending down tears that were near impossible to miss. "OK, time for my special attack!" Napstabblook shouted.

An annoying white pomeranian appeared with a mini ghost puppet in it's mouth. "oh...there goes my special attack... Well, you can't defeat me and I cannot defeat you so I will spare you and we can go on that date." Napstablook stated as the battle ended.

Frisk followed Napstablook to the log cabin, which Frisk assumed he lived here There was a pet rock covered in glitter on the table. On the ground, near the TV there was a book with a series of notes on it. 'Don't leave your diaries lying about, pick them up!'

'But Blooky, where can I put them?'

'Uh...in your room!'

'Can't, room's full'

'It looks messy here, pick it up!'

'How about make me, besides, I want my thoughts to be shared with the world.'

Frisk went into the kitchen, which only had a fridge and a benchtop, nothing special there. Frisk then saw a book on the reading table. It seemed to be a joke book inside a mechanics book and on and on.

Frisk then followed the ghost into a room, labelled 'Blooky' There was a music poster on the wall, as well as mixtapes on the desk and a computer opened to the music sharing forum. "Like it...my room I mean? Nappstablook asked.

"It's nice" Frisk said as they sat on the plain, neatly made bed. After an awkward silence, Napstablook gave Frisk his phone number to call platonically.

Frisk made their way out of the house, through the fog to find themselves in a cavern, with gems embedded into the walls and celings and water calmly flowing. They came to a sentry station and they saved there. "Noticing the calming tranquility of the area fills you with Determination NGGGAAAAHHH!" Human shouted as Frisk saved


End file.
